


March Words 4: Prey

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Full shift Derek (implied), M/M, Were-Creatures, Werebunny Stiles (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For day 4 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-marchThe word is "prey."





	March Words 4: Prey

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "prey."

“I am fleet of foot and nimble as a son of the wind!” Stiles boasted after his human face returned.

“Pretty fancy talk from someone I just outran,” Derek, still half-shifted, partly lisped.

Entangling their bare legs together, Stiles shrugged as best he could under Derek’s weight. “I could outrun you easily, sourwolf, but what would be the fun in that?”

“You mean _out-hop_ ,” Derek felt like saying but instead just kissed him.

In the treetops above birds chattered away and squirrels went about their usual business, oblivious of the naked men below mating once again on the forest floor.


End file.
